Gintama Messenger
by Ayam Berbulu Pink
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!/ Secantik apa pun Kagura, ia tetap kesulitan mendapatkan pacar karena ia adalah seorang otaku. Kagura yang putus harapan tak sengaja menemukan smartphone yang kemudian membawanya pada kisah cinta harem dengan keempat bishounen seperti di otome game. Harusnya sih seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya dia justru terjebak di sebuah apartemen bersama seorang cowok sadist!/AU/DLDR/
1. Prolog

Suatu hari di sebuah kota nan jauh di sana, tepatnya di Kabukichou, hiduplah seorang gadis manis, _ehem_ sebenarnya lumayan cantik juga, berambut _vermilion_ panjang terurai, dan memiliki mata berwarna biru yang indah. Lihatlah tatapan kagum orang-orang baik itu pria ataupun wanita ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Namanya adalah Kagura. Mahasiswi semester akhir di salah satu universitas swasta. Usia dua puluh tiga tahun dan masih _**single**_. Dia menolak keras menggunakan istilah **jomblo** apalagi **jones**. Namun dia sedikit mempertimbangkan istilah **tuna asmara.**

Cantik-cantik kok jomblo _eh_ _single_?

Tidak hanya berstatus _single_ , Kagura juga tidak memiliki banyak teman ataupun kenalan. Meski begitu ia merasa baik-baik saja. Ya, tidak punya pacar, tidak punya teman, itu sama sekali bukan masalah selama ia masih disibukan oleh dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang orang awam anggap itu sesuatu yang sangat aneh ketika orang dewasa mengahabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk membaca komik, menonton _anime_ , dan bermain game.

Orang-orang bisa mengetahui kebiasaannya dari status-status fesbuk yang ia buat.

 _Aku hanya tertarik dengan 2D._

 _Kyaaaa… Akabane Karma-kun versi dewasa, dia sangat sexy!_

 _Baru-baru ini aku memainkan otome mobile game Bistik Messenger._

 _Yoosung, he is so cute._

 _Zen is so hot._

 _Seven, he's so funny._

 _And Jumin Han is so gay._

 _Mereka berempat adalah tipeku!_

Untungnya tidak ada tetangga maupun teman kuliah yang menjadi teman fesbuknya.

Dan jika ditanya kenapa Kagura masih saja menjomblo?

Maka, jawabannya sudah jelas.

 _Because I can't date the guys from Bistik Messenger!_

 _Damn it!_

 _Yups,_ Kagura adalah orang yang biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan _**otaku**_.

Itulah yang membuat ayahnya khawatir dan pesimis terhadapnya. Ayah Kagura bernama Kankou, para tetangga lebih sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Umibouzu. Putrinya belum juga lulus di usianya yang sudah dua puluh tiga tahun dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan lulus dalam waktu dekat. Selain itu juga Kagura sering mengurung diri di kamarnya layaknya seorang _hikikkomori_ dan tidak terlihat sedang berkencan dengan pria manapun. Jadi sebagai ayah, ia pun berinisiatif menjodoh-jodohkan putrinya tersebut.

 _Dari pada nggak lulus-lulus, dan kalau lulus kelak pun ketuaan untuk bekerja, lebih baik Kagura menikah!_

Begitulah apa yang dipikirkan Umibouzu.

Cukup putra sulungnya, Kamui saja yang membuat ia kecewa, Kagura jangan. Jangan sampai!

Umibouzu yang sudah tua dan botak ini sudah sangat menginginkan cucu. Apalah daya putra kebanggaannya ternyata seorang _**asexual.**_

 _Ganteng-ganteng impoten!_

 _Ganteng-ganteng homo!_

Namun gosip semacam itulah yang beredar di tempat kerja dan di lingkungan tetangga. Kamui yang tidak sanggup menahan cobaan, halangan, dan rintangan yang menghadang pun nekat berhenti bekerja kantoran dan banting setir menjadi simpanan istri-istri pejabat.

Kankou sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran putranya.

Setelah itu Kamui tidak pernah pulang. Bagusnya ia masih sering menelepon rumah dan mengirim uang serta hadiah entah untuk Kagura ataupun Kankou.

Karena itulah si pria tua botak ini berharap lebih pada Kagura. Sayangnya Kagura menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan tersebut.

Meski begitu, jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Kagura tetap merasa kesepian. Namun bukan berarti ia mau dijodohkan. Ia hanya ingin menikah dengan pria pilihannya sendiri. Setelah sekian lama menjadi wanita _single_ , sejujurnya ia pun rindu akan perasaan mencintai dan dicintai.

Sempat terbesit di pikirannya untuk men- _download_ Minder, aplikasi kencan yang sedang _booming,_ karena seorang presenter TV berkenalan dengan jutawan berkat menggunakan aplikasi tersebut, yang kemudian dalam kurun waktu tujuh hari setelah bertemu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Kagura pun mencoba. Namun bukannya bertemu seorang pria lajang, tampan, dan mapan, tapi justru ia bertemu pria jalang, om-om yang sudah beristri, agen asuransi, dan sales MLM yang terus-terusan menawarinya produk Gulberry.

* * *

Hari itu udara terasa dingin. Kagura mengenakan _coat_ berwarna coklat, syal rajut berwarna krem melingkari lehernya, dan _over knee boots_ berwarna hitam memberikan kehangatan pada kaki jenjangnya. Setelah gagal bertemu dosen pembimbing untuk kesekian kalinya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Langit sudah mulai petang. Ia membeli bir dari super market yang ia lewati saat perjalanan pulang dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Ia benar-benar merasa _stress._

Langit semakin gelap, Kagura masih berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Kenapa hidupnya penuh dengan kegagalan?_

 _Kenapa harus selalu dia? Bukan orang lain saja?_

 _Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan _hopeless_ seperti itu terus saja terngiang di kepalanya.

Kagura menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang lampu jalan. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, matanya terpejam. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku _coat_ -nya.

Ini terasa sedikit nyaman. Mungkin ia akan mempertahankan pose ini sedikit lebih lama.

Drrrrt drrrttt drrrrrtt drrrrtt—

Bunyi getar _handphone_ membuyarkan lamunan Kagura. Ini sudah malam, mungkin ayahnya menelepon karena ia belum juga pulang. Ia mengambil _handphone_ dari dalam tasnya.

"Eh, bukan dari HP-ku?"

Drrrrt drrrttt drrrrrtt drrrrtt—

Suara getar HP masih juga terdengar. Kagura pun celingukan mencari asal bunyi tersebut dan—

Ketemu!

Ia menemukan sebuah _uPhone 7_ tergeletak di tanah di antara semak-semak di belakang tiang lampu jalan.

Ponsel pintar kelas premium itu masih saja bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk.

Mungkin seseorang telah kehilangan ponsel tersebut dan yang sedang menelepon ini adalah pemiliknya.

Berhubung ini HP mahal yang bahkan Kagura tidak sanggup untuk membelinya, iblis kecil dengan trisulanya pun tiba-tiba muncul, melayang di sebelah kirinya.

" _Jangan angkat telponnya! Matikan, masukan dalam tasmu sebelum orang lain menyadarinya dan cepatlah pulang! Kapan lagi kau bisa memiliki HP mahal secara gratis."_ Ucap si iblis.

Kagura pun mengangguk yakin.

Cling—

Seorang malaikat kecil muncul, melayang di sebelah kanannya.

" _Jangan lakukan itu, anakku. Angkat saja telponnya, dan segera kembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Siapa tahu pemiliknya ganteng."_

HP-nya tiba-tiba berhenti bergetar. Terlihatlah _wallpaper_ foto _selfie_ pria muda berambut hitam, _topless_ di kolam renang dengan badan bak roti sobek, dipadukan wajah ganteng yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 _HARUKA NANASE VERSI 3D! ASDFUCKGHJK—_

Teriak Kagura dalam hati. Matanya fokus melihat layar HP. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Iblis dan malaikat masih ribut sendiri jambak-jambakan di atas kepalanya.

"DIAM! Sudah ku putuskan, akan aku kembalikan HP ini ke pemiliknya!"

Tendangan telak meluncur dari kaki malaikat dan tepat mengenai selangkangan si iblis.

" _Aaahhhhh—"_ Iblis pun menghilang bersama dengan erangannya.

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHA—"_ Malaikat pun juga ikut menghilang bersama tawa kemenangannya.

Drrrrt drrrttt drrrrrtt drrrrtt—

HP kembali bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk lagi.

Dengan sedikit _nervous,_ Kagura akhirnya mengangkat telpon.

"Moshi-moshi."

 _Ah, akhirnya seseorang mengangkat telponku._

Terdengar suara seorang pria.

"Ini dengan siapa, ya?"

 _Aku pemilik handphone itu. Aku kehilangannya saat berlari menuju ke bandara. Kau tahu tadi pagi benar-benar macet sampai taksi yang aku tumpangi tidak bisa bergerak maju. Dari pada ketinggalan pesawat lebih baik aku berlari._

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang berada di luar negeri?"

 _Ya, aku di Rakuyou sekarang._

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan HP ini?"

 _Begini nona, mungkin ini agak keterlaluan, tapi bisakah malam ini juga kau mengantarkan HP itu ke rumah kakakku? Pagi buta besok dia sudah akan berangkat ke mari. Dia sangat sibuk hari ini, bahkan aku kesulitan menghubunginya. Aku berusaha meneleponnya lagi tapi HP nya tidak aktif._

"Ih, siapa _lu pake nyuruh-nyuruh_ gitu. Bolehlah asal ada imbalannya!"

Ingin sekali Kagura berkata seperti itu tapi gengsi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan mas ganteng, apalah daya mas ganteng malah ada di luar negeri!

"Bagaimana bisa aku langsung mempercayaimu? Ini bisa saja jebakan."

 _Nona, aku seorang model majalah dewasa, dan kakakku adalah potografer profesional. Banyak dokumen dan foto penting tersimpan di HP itu. Aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu, pleaseeeeee. Mbak, cantik deh! Kalau HP-nya sudah dibalikin, mbak kasih tahu nomer rekening mbak berapa, nanti aku transfer._

Tadi manggil nona, sekarang manggilnya mbak! Maunya apa?

Ehemm, transfer? Lumayanlah, _nggak dapet_ mas ganteng, sebagai gantinya _dapet_ duit!

"Bukannya aku _ngarepin_ imbalan atau apa, ya—" _Tsundere_ mode _on_.

" _Oke, deh_ , sini kasih tahu alamatnya, _ntar_ aku ke sana."

 _Wah, nona memang baik sekali. Ini alamatnya—_

* * *

Setelah mengetahui alamat rumah kakak dari mas-mas model majalah dewasa, Kagura lekas menuju ke sana.

Ternyata lokasinya agak jauh dari perkiraan. Menggunakan taksi, Kagura membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Dan tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

"Aku harus cepat mengembalikannya dan segera pulang."

Kagura mengeluarkan uPhone 7 dari sakunya dan mengirim pesan kepada—, berhubung namanya masih belum diketahui kita sebut saja dia, —mas ganteng.

 **Kagura**

 _Aku sudah sampai di depan apartemen kakakmu._

 **Mas Ganteng**

 _Syukurlah. Cobalah menekan bell-nya._

Kagura pun menekan _bell_ berkali-kali. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang keluar.

 **Kagura**

 _Sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalam. Aku harus bagaimana?_

 **Mas** **Ganteng**

 _Mungkin kakakku belum pulang juga. Aku akan memberi tahu kode kunci pintunya agar kau bisa masuk ke dalam._

 **Kagura**

 _Apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa ijin?_

 **Mas** **Ganteng**

 _Aku sebelumnya juga tinggal di sana. Jangan khawatir! Kau hanya perlu menaruh ponselku dan meninggalkan sebuah catatan agar kakakku bisa membacanya._

 **Kagura**

 _Baiklah._

Setelah menekan beberapa kode angka, pintu pun terbuka. Kagura masuk ke dalam apartemen dan ketika ia akan mengirim pesan lagi kepada mas ganteng, uPhone 7 tersebut nge- _blank_.

HP mahal _kok_ _cepet_ rusak!

"Duh, gimana, nih? Gimana kalau dikira aku yang ngerusakin?" Kagura pun berusaha menekan-nekan tombol fisik pada HP tersebut, dan masih tetap saja nge- _blank_.

Tak disangka, tak diduga, tiba-tiba muncul _chatroom_ di layar ponsel bermerk apel tersebut.

 **Okita Sougo**

 _Ah, sial hari ini aku tidak berhasil menabrak Hijikata-san._

 **Hijikata** **Toushiro**

 _He? Apa maksudnya? Jadi tadi kau benar-benar sengaja ingin membunuhku?_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Malam-malam begini kalian ribut sekali. Sudahlah Oogushi-kun. Kau seperti tidak mengenal kebiasaan Soichiro-kun saja._

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Sougo, desu._

 **Hijikata** **Toushiro**

 _Siapa yang kau panggil Oogushi-kun, boge!_

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Mati saja kau, Oogushi-kun!_

 **Hijikata** **Toushiro**

 _APA? Aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu. Dan berhenti memanggilku Oogushi-kun!_

Kagura membaca setiap _chat_ yang masuk.

"Apa ini? Siapa mereka?"

 **Takasugi** **Shinsuke**

 _Apa kalian ini masih bocah? Kalian berdua lebih seperti penjahat dari pada polisi._

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahahahahahahaha_ —

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Idih, dateng-dateng ngakak._

 **Hijikata Toushiro**

 _Tunggu_ _sebentar, sepertinya ada orang asing yang bergabung_ _di grup chat ini!_

 **Okita Sougo**

 _Kagura? Itu nama seorang wanita._

Tiba-tiba Kagura membeku.

Mampus ketahuan!

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

 _Hei, kau! Siapa di sana? Tunjukan dirimu!_

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Apa maksudmu dengan tunjukan dirimu itu. -_-_

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahahahahahahaha—_

 _Maksud Takasugi-kun adalah meminta 'Kagura' untuk membalas chat ini._

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Wow, sejak kapan kau menjadi interpreter? Sampai bisa menerjemahkan ucapan tidak jelas Takasugi-kun begitu._

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

 _Siapa yang kau sebut Takasugi-kun, hah?_

Dengan penuh keraguan, Kagura pun membalas chat tersebut.

 **Kagura**

 _Umm, halo. Aku Kagura, siapa kalian? Dan sepertinya aku telah dijebak oleh seseorang agar datang ke tempat ini._

 **Okita Sougo**

 _Apa maksudmu dijebak? Dari mana kau bisa mengakses chatroom ini? Ini adalah aplikasi private milik agent pemerintah._

WHAT?!

Apalagi ini? Kagura benar-benar tidak siap dengan semua hal yang begitu cepat terjadi.

 **Hijikata Toushiro**

 _Hei, Sougo! Tidak seharusnya kau memberitahunya tentang itu. Aku sudah mengeceknya melalui GPS, Kagura, dia sedang berapa di apartemen milik Shimura Tae. Hei, siapa yang mengirimmu ke tempat itu? Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke sana?_

 **Kagura**

 _Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukan sebuah uPhone 7 saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Ada telpon masuk dari HP tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangkatnya. Pria yang di telepon bilang dia adalah pemiliknya. Dia memintaku untuk mengembalikan HP tersebut ke rumah kakaknya. Dia juga memberi tahu kode kunci pintu agar aku bisa masuk. Aku pikir setelah mengembalikan ponselnya, aku tidak akan lagi berurusan dengannya, jadi aku tidak bertanya mengenai siapa namanya._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Pria? Atau jangan-jangan itu Shinpachi? Nona, di HP itu pasti ada foto pemiliknya. Apa dia terlihat seperti pria ini?_

Orang dengan _nickname_ Sakata Gintoki mengirim sebuah foto dari pria berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata. Duh, kok culun.

 **Kagura**

 _Bukan. Tadi aku melihat wallpaper HP ini. Dia seorang laki-laki tampan dan bertubuh sexy. Dia juga mengaku berprofesi sebagai model majalah dewasa._

 **Okita Sougo**

 _Danna, kita tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayainya. Ini aplikasi yang sangat rahasia. Bisa saja dia seorang penjahat. Kagura, jika kau berbohong aku benar-benar akan memanggil polisi!_

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

 _Bukankah kau sendiri seorang polisi. -_-_

 _Duh, kok_ urusannya jadi sama polisi begini!

 **Kagura**

 _Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Aku akan meninggalkan HP ini di sini. Aku harus segera pulang._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Tunggu. Jangan pergi dari tempat itu dulu. Mungkin memang ada orang yang berniat jahat kepada kami menggunakan dirimu. Pemilik apartemen itu sudah lama menghilang, dan hanya beberapa orang yang tahu tentang kode ataupun alamatnya. Jika itu Shinpachi yang mengirimmu hal ini akan lebih mudah. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang. Bukan Shinpachi orangnya._

 **Kagura**

 _Aku hanya dijebak. Aku bukan orang jahat!_

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Maaf, nona. Sepertinya kami harus melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Bekerjasamalah dengan kami._

Kagura merasa ketakutan. Tanpa pikir panjang Kagura meletakkan uPhone 7 itu di meja dan bergegas meninggalkan apartemen.

Dan ketika Kagura meraih gagang pintu agar bisa keluar dari tempat tersebut—

"Tidak bisa di buka?"

Kagura semakin takut.

Drrrt—

Tanda pesan masuk.

Kagura kembali meraih uPhone 7 tersebut.

 **Hijikata Toushiro**

 _Ada kendali jarak jauh untuk apartemen itu. Aku yang menguncinya. Aku juga bisa melihatmu dari CCTV._

 **Kagura**

 _Kalian! Aku akan memanggil polisi sekarang juga!_

 **Hijikata Toushiro**

 _Aku polisi, nona. -_-_

 **Okita Sougo**

 _Hijikata-san, biarkan aku yang pergi ke sana malam ini juga._

Okita Sougo meninggalkan _chatroom_.

 **Kagura**

 _Kalian bukan orang jahat, kan?_

 **Hijikata Toushiro**

 _Bukan, nona. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku agar kau yakin kami bukan penjahat asalkan kau juga berjanji mau bekerjasama. Bagaimana?_

Bukankah tadi salah seorang dari mereka menyebutkan bahwa ini aplikasi _private_ untuk _agent_ pemerintah? Mungkin saja mereka memang bukan penjahat. Lagi pula Kagura sangat penasaran dengan mereka semua yang ada di _chatroom_ ini.

 **Kagura**

 _Baiklah._

 **Hijikata Toushiro**

 _Dimulai dari aku, namaku adalah Hijikata Toushiro. Aku seorang wakil komandan kepolisian rahasia milik pemerintah. Dan yang akan pergi menemuimu tadi adalah_ _ **bawahanku**_ _,_ _Okita Sougo yang menjabat sebagai kapten divisi satu. Dia sangat ingin merebut posisiku jadi dia selalu berusaha membunuhku._

 **Kagura**

 _MEMBUNUH?_

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Tenanglah, nona. Dia tidak berbahaya. Dia hanya berperilaku seperti itu terhadap Hijikata-kun. -_-_

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

 _Hei, kenapa kita harus memperkenalkan diri pada orang asing. -_-_

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahahahahahahahaha—_

 _Jangan begitu, Takasugi-kun. Dia berada di 'perahu' yang sama dengan kita. Nona, namaku Sakamoto Tatsuma. Aku seorang pedagang biasa yang kebetulan terlibat dengan mereka ini. Kalau Sakata Gintoki, abaikan saja, dia cuma pengangguran, kok._

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Aku bukan pengangguran, sialan! Nona, jangan dengarkan dia. Pengangguran hanya kedokku, tahu! Btw, Takasugi-kun itu bocah bon-bon. Anak orang kaya. Anak pejabat, loh~_

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

 _Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memperkenalkan diriku, hah?_

 **Hijikata Toushiro**

 _Intinya, apapun profesi kami, kami semuanya bekerjasama untuk melindungi negara ini dari balik layar. Kau orang luar pertama yang mengetahui ini. Jadi kami mohon kerjasamanya._

 **Kagura**

 _Aku percaya pada kalian. Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakannya!_

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

 _Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku belum begitu percaya padamu. Jika ada tindakan mencurigakan sekali saja, aku akan meringkusmu._

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Itu terlalu kasar, bodoh. -_-_

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Bagaimana denganmu, Kagura-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan setiap harinya?_

Salah satu dari mereka sepertinya lelah memanggilnya nona.

 **Kagura**

 _Aku hanya seorang mahasiswi semester akhir biasa._

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Kau sedang mengerjakan skripsi?_

Bahkan judul dan topik yang ia ajukan selalu ditolak oleh dosen.

 **Kagura**

 _Begitulah._

Entah Kagura yang begitu naif atau karena tidak punya teman untuk menceritakan berbagai macam hal, akhirnya Kagura menceritakan semua tentang kegundah gulananya kepada mereka. Mulai dari sulitnya bertemu dosen pembimbing, ayahnya yang mencoba menjodohkannya, dan dia pun nekat memberitahu mereka semua jika ia seorang otaku.

Anehnya justru mereka juga menceritakan tentang pengalaman skripsinya. Mereka ternyata orang-orang yang lulus dari sekolah dalam waktu singkat. Jenius!

Mereka juga tidak menganggapnya aneh meski ia seorang _otaku_. Mereka bilang, hal normal jika seseorang memiliki sebuah hobi agar tidak merasa jenuh akan kesehariannya.

Dan tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu.

 **Hijikata Toushiro**

 _Ada panggilan masuk dari Sougo. Dia sudah ada di depan apartemen._

Hijikata Toushiro meninggalkan _chatroom_.

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahahahaha—_

 _Aku sedikit iri karena Sougo-kun adalah orang pertama yang bertemu langsung dengan Kagura-chan. T_T_

Sakamoto Tatsuma meninggalkan _chatroom_.

 **Takasugi** **Shinsuke**

 _Aku harap masalah ini cepat selesai._

Takasugi Shinsuke meninggalkan _chatroom_.

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Dua anak muda berbeda jenis kelamin dalam satu ruangan di malam yang dingin ini. Jaga dirimu, Kagura. ^__

Sakata Gintoki meninggalkan _chatroom_.

Kagura memandangi layar ponsel tersebut.

 _Mereka orang-orang yang baik._

Begitu pikirnya.

CKLEKK—

Terdengar pintu dibuka. Kagura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat terang dengan mata merah kecoklatan menawan. Ia mengenakan jaket _bomber_ berwarna hijau tua yang sedang ngetren dikalangan anak muda karena ada seorang presiden yang mengenakannya saat berpidato. Belakangan orang-orang menyebutnya, jaket Jokowi.

Pria itu tidak melihat ke arahnya melainkan ke layar _handphone_ -nya.

Sambil tersenyum.

Mungkinkah dia sedang membaca semua obrolan yang ia lewatkan di _chatroom_ tadi?

"Ehemm." Kagura berdehem.

Sang pria berhenti menatap layar ponselnya dan beralih memandang ke arah Kagura. Lalu ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kagura, ya? Aku Okita Sougo. Aku datang ke sini untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak menyentuh apapun yang ada di sini."

 _Ugh, to the point_ sekali dia!

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku tidak menyentuh apapun!"

Okita Sougo melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Melihat ke segala arah. Dia mengecek ruang tamu, _pantry_ , kamar mandi, dan terakhir masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya itu kamar tidur.

Kagura pun yang entah kenapa tertarik mengikuti setiap langkah Sougo dari belakang.

"Ini aneh. Kau bilang menemukan ponsel itu di jalan? Coba aku lihat ponselnya."

Mereka berdua masih ada di dalam kamar. Tanpa ragu Kagura menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Sougo.

"uPhone 7 adalah _smartphone_ keluaran tahun ini. Sedangkan Nyonya menghilang sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Lagi pula ponsel lamanya seingatku dibawa oleh adiknya. Selain itu, tempat ini sudah lama ditinggalkan sejak Nyonya menghilang, anehnya setiap ruangan begitu bersih, listriknya masih menyala dengan baik, ada pakaian bersih dalam lemari dan ada cukup persediaan makanan di dalam kulkas. Ini seperti seseorang yang mengirimmu memintamu untuk tinggal di sini."

"Umm, aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu—, ini sudah larut malam, bisakah aku pulang sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sougo berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Apa ia salah bicara?

Semakin Sougo mendekat, Kagura juga semakin melangkah mundur dan—

Punggung Kagura sudah menyentuh tembok. Okita Sougo berada tepat di depannya.

Saat Kagura hendak kabur ke arah kanan, tangan kiri Sougo menghadangnya.

Saat Kagura hendak kabur ke arah kiri, tangan kanan Sougo menghadangnya.

Dan beginilah Kagura yang sekarang terkurung di antara kedua tangan dan tubuh Sougo.

Tunggu. Bukankah ini adegan _mainstream_ di _anime shoujo harem_?

"Mau kabur ke mana kau?"

Ekspresi ketakutan terpancar jelas di raut wajah Kagura. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak memanggil polisi.

Ah, ia baru ingat. Bukankah pria yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang polisi?

"A-aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya di _chatroom_. Aku tidak berbohong sedikit pun!" Kagura benar-benar mengumpulkan keberaniannnya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Okita Sougo pun melepaskan 'kurungannya'. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak agar Kagura merasa sedikit nyaman.

"Ayolah, aku tidak ada niat jahat padamu dan kau sudah bilang mau bekerjasama. Jadi berhentilah berpikir untuk kabur. Bukan hanya kau, kami juga korban di sini. Kita harus mencari pelakunya."

"K-korban? Apa akan terjadi hal buruk kepadaku?"

"Itu mungkin saja karena ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja melibatkanmu dengan _agent_ rahasia seperti kami dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik."

Kagura menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jika kau mau bekerjasama—, aku tentu akan melindungimu."

"B-baiklah! T-tapi tolong jelaskan semuanya. Siapa yang kau sebut Nyonya?"

Sougo terdiam sejenak. Berpikir, haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya? Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang harus dirahasiakan sekarang ini.

"Nyonya adalah pemilik apartemen ini. Nama aslinya adalah Shimura Tae. Sejak suaminya meninggal, ia memutuskan untuk menghilang. Kami bahkan tidak tahu ia dimana. Suaminya adalah komandan kami, Kondou Isao. Ia juga memiliki seorang adik yang pada saat itu masih bersekolah di luar negeri. Namanya Shimura Shinpachi. Belakangan aku mendengar kabar jika ia sekarang sedang berkeliling dunia." Jelas Sougo panjang lebar.

"Bisa saja yang mengirimku ke sini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang kau sebut Shinpachi itu."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan terlebih dahulu mengotak-atik HP ini." Sougo melihat ke arah HP yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hei, Kagura, kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentang kami. Ini memang seperti jebakan di mana kau bisa masuk tapi **sangat amat sulit** untuk keluar. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, secara tidak langsung kau sudah bergabung dengan kami." Okita Sougo jelas menekankan ucapannya pada beberapa kata.

"Apa maksudmu itu? Bukankah itu namanya pemaksaan!"

"Tadi aku sudah bicara dengan Hijikata-san lewat telepon. Dia memintaku untuk tinggal di sini sementara waktu denganmu sampai sekiranya kita semua benar-benar aman. Kau bilang di _chatroom_ bahwa kau tinggal bersama ayahmu, bukan? Sepertinya kau harus segera meneleponnya dan bilang jika kau tidak bisa pulang dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan."

"APA?"

"Dan jika kau menolak aku akan mengatakan kepada semua orang termasuk ayahmu jika kau adalah seorang _otaku_ akut, dan skripsimu tidak selesai karena kau terlalu asyik menonton _anime_ dan bermain _game_. Aku punya cukup banyak bukti dari _history chat_ ini." Sougo sambil menyeringai menujukkan layar ponsel yang berisi pengakuan Kagura mengenai dirinya yang seorang _otaku_ di _chatroom_ tadi.

Wajah Kagura memerah. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

"SIIAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!"

Kagura pun tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

 _Aku tarik kembali ucapanku beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka ini! Sama sekali bukan orang baik!_

 **Gintama Messenger**

 **Gintama** **Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Episode Satu**

 **Prolog**

 **End**

* * *

Lu mabok thor naroh judul di akhir?

Wkwkwkwkw biarin. Keasyikan ngetik jadi lupa nulis judul.

Awalnya sih emang mau bikin parody game Mystic Messenger, eh malah jadi belok kayak gini. Bukan parody lagi ini mah plagiat /Plakk/

Ampuni author, author cuma terinspirasi T_T

Maunya sih genre komedi. Tapi apalah daya karena author lagi puasa nonton gintama udah hampir dua bulan, jadinya OOC dan nggak lucu gini T_T

See you in the next chapter jangan lupa testimoninya, ya? ^^


	2. Hari Pertama Tinggal Bersama

**Gintama Messenger**

 **Gintama (c)** **Sorachi Hideaki**

 **AU/Romance/Humor/Parody/T-Rated**

 **Just for fun!**

Masih di hari yang sama, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sepasang pemuda pemudi berada dalam satu ruangan. Sang pemuda sedang duduk berkutat dengan komputernya. Sebuah _headphone_ melingkar di lehernya. Sedangkan sang pemudi duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menelepon seseorang. Tempat tidur dan meja kerja memang bersampingan berada dalam satu ruangan yang lumayan luas ini. Si pemuda pun tidak mau repot memindahkan meja kerja, kursi, dan komputer ke ruangan lain. Dan mengabaikan si gadis yang merasa tidak nyaman karena tidak memiliki privasi.

"Halo, Papi."

 _Kagura? Ke mana saja kau! Aku sangat khawatir karena handphone-mu tidak aktif. Aku sampai pergi ke kampus untuk mencarimu!_

"Tenanglah, Papi. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baru sadar kalau _baterai handphone_ -ku habis."

 _Kau di mana? Aku akan menjemputmu._

"Tidak perlu, Papi. Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan skripsi. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa konsentrasi saat mengerjakannya di rumah. Jadi aku menginap di rumah temanku yang dekat dengan rumah dosen pembimbing agar aku bisa segera menyelesaikannya."

 _Benarkah? Jika itu untuk kemajuan skripsimu, Papi akan mengijinkanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan memaksakan diri. Kagura?_

"Ya?"

 _Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan skripsimu. Papi juga akan berhenti memaksamu menikah. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin dan jangan sampai merasa tertekan. Semalaman mencari dirimu benar-benar membuatku gila. Papi, takut terjadi hal buruk padamu. Melihatmu tumbuh dewasa dan sehat itu sudah cukup bagi Papi. Jadi Kagura, jangan segan menelepon Papi jika kau butuh sesuatu. Papi yakin kau tidak akan betah tinggal lama di rumah orang lain. Meski skripsimu tidak selesai tepat waktu, jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah_.

"Papi—" Mata Kagura berair. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ayahnya begitu menyayanginya.

"Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan membuatmu bangga!"

 _Hei, apa kau menangis? Sudah-sudah, ini sudah malam. Jaga kesehatanmu dan cepatlah tidur. Kau akan botak jika sering begadang_.

Kagura menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Apa Papi juga botak karena sering begadang memikirkan aku dan _baka aniki_?"

 _Siapa yang kau sebut botak, hah? Cepatlah tidur sana!_

"Iya, Papi. Selamat malam."

Kagura menutup teleponnya. Berbicara pada ayahnya membuat perasaannya sedikit lega.

"Dasar cengeng." Cemooh Sougo yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Kagura dengan sang ayah via telepon.

"Apa kau bilang?! Apa kau tak punya sopan santun? Tak seharusnya kau menguping!" Kagura benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menelepon ayahmu di ruang tamu atau di dapur saja? Bukannya di sini." Jawab Sougo enteng masih dengan melihat layar PC.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, gadis bermata biru ini sedang berusaha untuk tidak atau setidaknya jangan dulu untuk memukul Sougo. Mereka baru saja bertemu. Sangat tidak sopan jika kau memukul orang yang baru kau temui.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memindahkan komputernya ke ruangan lain saja? Lakukan pekerjaanmu di ruangan lain! Ini satu-satunya kamar di sini, sebagai seorang wanita jelas aku yang akan menempatinya, keluarlah! Aku butuh privasi! Kau benar-benar seorang **pria** , kan?" Kagura menekankan ucapannya pada kata pria untuk menyinggung Sougo.

"Tidak. Itu sangat merepotkan. Jika kau ingin tidur, tidurlah! Aku sudah terlatih untuk tidak tidur selama tiga hari."

"Ini semua soal privasi! Kau tahu? Privasi!" Emosi Kagura hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula aku tidak akan melakukan hal kotor padamu." Tiba-tiba Sougo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ku rasa aku akan mandi sebentar. Badanku terasa kaku." Mengabaikan Kagura, Sougo melepas _headphone_ -nya dan melenggang menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Hei, kau! Jangan abaikan aku! Hei! Arrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh—!" Kagura berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dia merasa akan benar-benar gila jika terlalu lama tinggal dengan pemuda itu.

Kagura membanting dirinya ke atas kasur. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa benar ia dalam bahaya? Dan apakah pria yang tinggal dengannya sekarang termasuk dalam kategori bahaya tersebut? Perlahan namun pasti rasa kantuk menghampirinya. Dan tanpa sadar ia terlelap.

Sougo keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana jeans. Tubuh atletisnya pun terekspos jelas. Ia berjalan sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Pelan-pelan Sougo melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kagura yang terlelap. Lihat betapa berantakannya gadis itu. Kaki jenjangnya menjuntai ke bawah, ia juga masih mengenakan coatnya. Sougo mendekatinya, maksud hati ingin memperbaiki posisi tidur Kagura, dan menyelimutinya. Sesaat tangannya sedikit lagi meraih Kagura yang terlelap, namun ia mengurunkan niatnya. Sougo khawatir saat Kagura terbangun besok paginya, dan ia menyadari posisi tidurnya berubah, bisa saja gadis itu salah sangka terhadap Sougo telah berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Aaarrgghhh. Menyebalkan!" Sougo mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk dan memandang layar komputernya.

"Kenapa para anggota _party_ -ku malah _logout_? Sudah ku bilang aku hanya pamit mandi sebentar! Ah, sialan mereka!" umpat Sougo.

 _Yups_ , tepat sekali. Sedari tadi pemuda ini sibuk main _game online_. Tidak, Sougo tidak sedang melakukan kegiatan _hacking_ , atau pun menyelidiki uPhone7 misterius itu. Itu merepotkan!

Sougo berpikir lebih sederhana. Ia akan menjaga Kagura, dan jika orang jahat muncul, ia tinggal menghajarnya.

Dan untuk mengalihkan fokus Sougo pada Kagura—, hei! Ia seorang pria normal! Ada gadis cantik dengan daya tarik yang begitu kuat kini satu ruangan dengannya, tak mungkin Sougo bisa menjaga pikirannya agar tetap bersih setiap saat! Untuk itu pria tampan ini bermain _game_. Jika berurusan dengan _game_ , bahkan gempa bumi pun tak kan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar.

Bukannya lebih mudah jika Sougo memindahkan komputernya di ruangan lain agar ia tak terlalu focus pada Kagura? Sudah disebutkah di atas, itu sangat merepotkan. Lagi pula tugas Sougo adalah menjaga Kagura setiap saat. Bagaimana jika semalaman Sougo berjaga di luar kamar dan ternyata Kagura kabur lewat jendela? Atau justru penjahatnya masuk lewat jendela kamar? Apa sebaiknya Sougo memasang tralis? Ah, itu lebih merepotkan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Hei! Hei! Kagura-chan, hei! Kau sedang apa?_

 **Kagura**

 _Dia sedang mandi._

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Apa ini Sougo-kun?_

 _Kau tak boleh menggunakan hp milik orang lain seenaknya dan menjawab pesannya, Sougo-kun!_

 **Kagura**

 _Bukankah Kagura juga menggunakan hp milik orang lain?_

 _Jika saja ia tak pernah menggunakan hp ini, ia tak kan terjebak di sini._

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Bukankah kau malah senang karena Kagura bisa terjebak denganmu? ^/^_

Sougo hanya memandangi layar hp tanpa membalas pesannya. Dia sibuk berpikir. Pertanyaan yang sulit. Hei! Selama ini ia hidup sendiri. Bukankah menyenangkan ada teman bicara untuk sekian lamanya?

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

 _Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah ribut. -_-_

 _Apa kalian tidak bekerja?_

 _Ah.. Aku iri sekali._

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahahahaha. Aku sedang ada di pelabuhan._

 _Aku sibuk mengawasi Mutsu yang sedang mengecek barang yang baru datang dari luar negeri._

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

 _Bukankah itu artinya kau tetap saja sedang nganggur. Hmm…_

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Berbicara tentang nganggur, tentu Kintoki-lah orangnya. Ahahahaha. Aku yakin dia sekarang masih tidur._

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Siapa yang nganggur, sialan! Dan Gintoki, bukan Kintoki!_

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Wah. Orangnya cepat sekali datang. Kau pasti benar-benar nganggur. Ahahaha_

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

 _Cukup. Akhiri saja pembicaraan tak jelas ini. Aku ada rapat. Jaa._

Takasugi meninggalkan chatroom.

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sougo-kun sudah tak membalas? Apa ada sesuatu?_

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Ah, iya. Soichiro-kun, kau tak sedang mengintip seorang gadis yang mandi, kan? Aku mulai khawatir pada Kagura._

 **Okita Sougo**

 _Sembarangan! Meski aku ingin membunuh Hijikata, tapi aku masih punya moral dan pikiran bersih!_

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Akhirnya kau login dengan akunmu sendiri. Apa niatan membunuh itu termasuk punya moral dan pikiran bersih? -_-_

 _Hah… Bagaimana pun juga kau seorang pemuda berdarah panas. Jangan membuatku khawatir, jadi pasanglah CCTV di kamar itu._

Sougo hendak membalas pesan, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sougo pun menoleh.

Keluarlah Kagura yang memakai _cheongsam_ lengan pendek selutut berwarna biru cerah—errr, sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, ia mengambil secara asal pakaian yang ada di lemari. Gadis itu sedang mengusap-usap rambut panjangnya dengan handuk—bukankah itu handuk yang dipakai Sougo semalam?

Kagura yang sibuk dengan rambutnya tak menyadari jika Sougo sedang memperhatikannya.

 _Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau gerakan Kagura terlihat seperti slow motion?_

Dengan cepat Sougo segera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar HP.

 **Okita Sougo**

 _Bukankah itu lebih berbahaya? Kau hanya ingin mengintip seorang gadis, kan?_

 _Aku tau kau mantan stalker, Danna. Tapi jangan begini juga. -_-_

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Detektif, tau! Detektif! Bukan stalker!_

 _Tentu saja tidak._

 _Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tak macam-macam ketika Kagura tidur._

Kagura menghampiri Sougo dan melihat uPhone7 _lucknut_ tersebut tergeletak di meja dengan layar menyala yang menunjukkan _chatroom_ para anggota agen rahasia punya pemerintah ini.

Ia membaca tiap chat yang tampak sambil menyernyitkan dahi.

"KAU!" ucap Kagura sambil menunjuk Sougo. Gadis cantik itu berekspresi marah.

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Aku tak berbuat apapun. Aku main _game_ semalaman."

"Main _game_? Kau bahkan tak bekerja?" Kagura semakin marah.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya bertugas menjagamu. Hijikata-san yang akan menyelidikinya."

Kagura mengambil hp tersebut dan mulai mengetik balasan.

Sedangkan Sougo memilih untuk keluar kamar, menuju pantry, lalu mengambil selai dan roti.

 **Kagura**

 _Pria yang sedang tinggal denganku, apa dia benar-benar bisa dipercaya?_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Semua pria adalah serigala selama mereka tidak impoten dan aseksual._

 **Kagura**

 _Ya, kalian semua memang serigala._

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Sudah ku bilang aku main game online semalaman._

 _Hei, Danna. Kenapa semalam kau logout? Padahal aku hanya mandi 10 menit._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Aku hanya mulai bosan karena tak kunjung mendapat 7M. -_-_

 _Dan anggota lain juga lebih dulu logout._

 _Kau tau? Di game sebelah hadiahnya 227M, loh~_

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Di otakmu hanya ada uang. Bukankah kita sudah memainkan gamenya bahkan sebelum event 7M?_

 _Semalam aku bertarung melawan boss lantai 91 Aincrad. Dan tebak? Aku menang!_

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _WAAAAAAAAH— Bagaimana caramu menang tanpa team? Kau pasti memanfaatkan team lain lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk membunuh monster itu._

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Si Black Swordman muncul semalam. Dia bertarung mati-matian tapi kemudian menghilang begitu saja._

 _Aku ambil kesempatan saat boss-nya sudah sekarat dan membunuhnya. Haha_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Semalam di kota sebelah tiba-tiba listrik mati. Mungkin dia tinggal di sana. Kau beruntung sekali._

 _Tapi tetap saja itu kemenangan yang buruk._

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Hasil akhir adalah yang terpenting, tau!_

 _Tapi meski begitu, Black Swordman si pemain terbaik Aincrad, julukannya itu tak main-main._

 _Di dunia nyata pasti dia orang yang sangat keren.  
_

 **Kagura**

 _STOP! Aku tak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan!_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Aku juga tidak paham. Ahahaha._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Sakamoto, aku pikir tadi kau sudah meninggalkan chatroom._

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Tidak, aku tadi habis dihajar Mutsu karena sibuk bermain hp dan tidak bekerja. Ahahahahahahaha._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

Hmm. -_-

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Bukankah Kagura-chan juga bermain game?_

 **Kagura**

 _Aku hanya main game dating :D_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Oh._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Oh._

 **Kagura**

 _Kenapa balasan kalian hanya itu. -_-_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Berhentilah memainkan game itu dan pergilah berkencan dengan laki-laki nyata._

 **Kagura**

 _Aku tak punya kenalan, dan sering gagal dalam kencan buta. Saat sekolah dulu aku pacaran dengan beberapa pria, ku pikir mereka sama saja._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Wow, saat sekolah dulu kau pasti seorang playgirl, tapi kenapa sekarang kau berakhir menjadi otaku?_

 _Aku tak bilang otaku itu buruk, tapi untuk seusiamu, kau seharusnya lebih bersosialisasi dan lebih hidup._

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Ya, Kintoki benar. Kau masih muda dan aku yakin kau juga gadis yang cantik._

 _Jadi jangan hanya mengurung dirimu di kamar, Kagura-chan. Ahahahahaha._

 **Kagura**

 _Entahlah. Aku merasa orang-orang sangatlah jahat._

 _Mereka seenaknya, tak berperasaan, suka pamer, egois, mereka juga sangat ingin tau urusan orang._

 _Ketika mereka merasa lebih tinggi, mereka akan merendahkan orang lain._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Mungkin karena memang seperti itulah sifat manusia, Kagura._

 _Kau tak bisa bilang bahwa semua orang sama saja ketika orang yang benar-benar kau kenal jumlahnya tak lebih dari 50._

 _Jumlah manusia lebih dari itu dan mereka memiliki sifat beragam._

 _Jangan membatasi dirimu untuk mengenal lebih banyak orang, di sini ada lima orang pria,_

 _pilihlah yang mana saja yang kau sukai! ^-^_

Kagura diam berpikir. Pria ini memang seperti brengsek, tapi dia juga orang yang bijak disaat yang sama. Dan ketika Kagura sudah tak tau ingin membalas apa—

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Aku sudah membuat roti selai. Keluarlah. Kita sarapan bersama._

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _WOW. I_ _ni_ _hanya perasaanku saja atau kalian jadi seperti pengantin baru? Ahahahaha._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Apa itu deklarasi perangmu Okita-kun? :)_

 **Okita Sougo**

...

 **Kagura**

 _Baiklah aku ke sana._

* * *

Kagura menggeser kursi yang ada di sebelah Sougo dan mendudukinya.

"Mana roti selaiku?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang membuatkanmu roti selai, kan? Buat saja sendiri, China." Ucap Sougo sambil bersiap-siap memasukkan roti selai ke dalam mulutnya.

"Cih. Kau memang menyebalkan."

 _Tahan dirimu Kagura, marah-marah di pagi hari akan membuatmu cepat tua._

 _Tunggu!Apa dia tadi memanggilku China?_

Lalu Kagura menunduk melihat bajunya.

 _Oh._

Sougo mengunyah rotinya lalu—

 _Ini gigitan terakhir? Aku terbiasa makan_ _sangat_ _cepat, jika seperti ini, ini tak bisa disebut makan bersama, kan? Lagi pula aku mengajaknya sarapan bersama karena siapa tau ada yang ingin dia tanyakan._

Batin Sougo. Lalu dilihatnya Kagura yang sudah selesai mengoles roti—

"Aku ambil, ya? Aku masih lapar." Sougo merebut roti di tangan Kagura.

"Hei! Tak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?"

Menarik nafas dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia menahan amarah mati-matian. Lalu Kagura kembali mengambil roti dan selai.

Kali ini Sougo tak langsung memakan rotinya tapi ia menunggu Kagura selesai mengoles.

"Sepertinya kita berdua sudah tidak canggung lagi satu sama lain?"

"Ya, kau bahkan sudah tidak canggung saat pertama kali bertemu." Balas Kagura, tangannya masih sibuk mengoles roti.

Siapa bilang tidak canggung? Sougo hanya pintar berakting.

Kagura meletakkan roti selai yang sudah jadi, lalu mengambil roti satu lagi, dan ia olesi roti itu dengan selai.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan dan malah membuat roti selai lagi?"

"Kau bilang sedang lapar, kan? Aku juga sedang lapar."

Dan begitulah Kagura membuat tiga roti selai, satu lagi ia berikan pada Sougo, dan dua untuk dirinya sendiri. Kini mereka makan masing-masing dua buah roti selai bersama-sama.

Sougo pun makan lebih pelan, bahkan sangat pelan dari biasanya untuk menyamai Kagura tentunya.

"Apa tak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sougo memulai obrolan disela-sela acara sarapan bersama mereka.

"Apa hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Tidak. Pertanyaan lain."

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang orang-orang yang ada di grup _chat_?"

"Siapa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

"Mungkin semuanya?" Jawab Kagura dengan ekspresi seperti berpikir.

"Hijikata- _san_ aku tak menyukainya, Danna—maksudku Sakata- _san_ aku menganggapnya teman? Sakamoto- _san,_ dia orang yang suka tertawa. Takasugi Shinsuke, entahlah aku tak begitu akrab dengannya, seperti yang kau tau dia seorang pewaris."

"Wah, itu informasi yang **berguna sekali**. Apa tak ada yang lebih spesifik?" Ucap Kagura dengan nada mencemooh.

"Aku tak terlalu mengenal mereka, kami bersama karena keadaan."

"Cih. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kagura melihat ke arah Sougo, mata mereka pun bertatapan.

"Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi." Wajah Sougo sangat serius ketika mengucapkannya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat mata Kagura terbelalak.

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah itu. Mereka berdua kembali canggung.

"Ehmm."

Sougo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ada yang ingin kau lakukan? Ini masih pukul 9 pagi."

Kagura sedang mengunyah potongan roti terakhirnya, dan menelannya. Mengambil gelas berisi air di depannya, lalu meminumnya.

 _Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau gadis ini sering terlihat seperti slow motion._

Lagi-lagi Sougo membatin seperti itu ketika Kagura melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi bagi Sougo itu agak—seksi?

"Aku ingin pulang—" Ucap Kagura tanpa dosa.

"Hei!"

"Iya-iya, aku tau. Aku hanya ingin mengerjakan skripsiku. Aku tidak bisa konsen mengerjakannya disini. Jika aku tidak bisa lulus tepat waktu itu salah kalian!" Lagi-lagi Kagura menunjuk Sougo dengan jarinya.

"Kerjakan saja disini. Jika kau tak segera lulus itu salahmu sendiri, jangan salahkan kami. Kau tau? Saat seusiamu aku bahkan sudah bekerja, tidak, aku mulai bekerja saat 16 tahun. Tunggu, berarti sekarang aku sudah bekerja selama 10 tahun?" Sougo bermonolog.

"Kau lulus SMA usia berapa?"

"Lima belas, aku menyelesaikan kuliahku di usia 18."

Kagura tiba-tiba berdiri memegang tangan Sougo.

"Bantu aku, Profesor!"

"Profesor, _ndhas_ -mu." Ingin Sougo berkata seperti itu, namun urung. Jaga _image_ ,dong.

"Baiklah, kau membawa _file_ -nya, kan?"

"Umm.. Sebenarnya aku bahkan belum menemukan judul. Teehee." Ucap Kagura dengan ekspresi sok imut, lidah menjulur sedikit ke atas, dengan satu mata yang berkedip, dan membuat Sougo t-e-r-p-e-r-a-n-d-j-a-t.

Jitak.

"Ittai. Sakit tau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagura mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ba-ka! Ya, sudah. Dimulai dari menentukan judul. Kau dari jurusan apa?"

Hari itu pun dihabiskan mereka untuk mengerjakan skripsi Kagura yang nganggur terkatung-katung. Padahal judul _aja belom_. Awalnya mereka mendiskusikan beberapa judul, seperti;

'Cara Mencari Jalan Keluar Saat Kau Tersesat di Jalan yang Disebut Kehidupan'

'Daya Tahan Jomblo Terhadap Pertanyaan Kapan Nikah Saat Lebaran'

'Pengaruh Anime Gintama Terhadap Membludaknya Jumlah Madao di Tiap Negara Bagian'

'1001 Cara Untuk Membunuh Makhluk Immortal Seperti Utsuro, Kaido, dan Brook.'

Hmm.. Kira-kira, apa ada yang bisa menebak Kagura kuliah di jurusan apa?

Lalu Kagura pun menghubungi dosennya. Ternyata, meski dosen ini sulit ditemui, beliau bersedia konsultasi judul via telepon. Lalu, kenapa Kagura sering repot-repot datang ke kampus? Jawabannya jelas, cari angin. Sekaligus mencari-cari alasan agar dia tak secepatnya mengerjakan skripsi. Karena sejujurnya ia sangat malas.

Dan—JENG JENG JENG— diputuskan Kagura akan mulai mengerjakan skripsi, proposal dululah, berjudul—

'Pengaruh Internet, Media Sosial, dan Micin Terhadap Mudahnya Penyebaran Hoax, Meningkatnya Populasi Ular di Layar Smartphone Berkat Ketik Ran di Kolom Komentar, dan Kepopuleran Profesi Selegram Di Kalangan Anak SD'

Judul macam apa ini?

* * *

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Okita Sougo kembali berkutat dengan komputernya. Ia tak sedang bekerja atau bermain game. Ia sibuk mengerjakan proposal skripsi Kagura.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kagura?

Ia sedang duduk bersila di kasur sambil membaca majalah fashion. Dari balik majalahnya, mengintip kamera smartphone yang Kagura gunakan untuk memotret Sougo diam-diam.

Tentu saja Kagura sudah men- _silent_ hp-nya agar tak ketahuan.

 _Apa yang dia pikir aku tak tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan?_

Batin Sougo. Sudah 10 tahun pemuda ini menjadi agen, sangat aneh jika ia tak menyadarinya gelagat mencurigakan Kagura. Namun Sougo mengabaikannya.

 **Kagura**

 _*Mengirim foto*_

 _Sedang mengerjakan skripsiku. :D_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Apa itu Sougo-kun? Kau menjadikannya budakmu untuk mengerjakan skripsi? Kau hebat Kagura! (y)_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Apa aku tak salah lihat? Ahahahahaha._

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Ini balasan untuk roti selai tadi pagi, nasi telur siang tadi, dan nasi telur plus roti selai makan malam tadi._

 _Jadi, besok tolong masaklah yang lain yang lebih enak._

 _Lagipula dengan ini kau akan berhenti merengek minta pulang._

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahahhahahaha. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi. Kalian benar-benar cepat akrab, ya._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Aku tak menyangka kau luluh terhadap wanita. Hahaha._

 _Kalian bahkan belum menikah tapi kau sudah kalah dengan Kagura?_

 _Dulu sekali aku sudah pernah memberitahu ini,_

' _kau bisa saja mempunyai cita-cita menjadi pahlawan untuk bersenang-senang yang kelak akan mengubah dunia dengan satu pukulanmu,_

 _tapi ketika sudah menikah, jangankan mengubah dunia,_

 _merebut remot tv saja kau takkan mampu' xD_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahahahaha. Itu lucu Kintoki, kau berbicara seperti kau sudah menikah saja._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Sudah kubilang aku ini pria dengan banyak pengalaman._

 **Kagura**

 _Kami tak punya hubungan yang seperti itu. -_-_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Bukan tidak, tapi belum._

 **Hijikata** **Toushiro**

 _Apa hanya aku yang seharian sibuk? Sepertinya kalian sudah lupa soal kemungkinan ada orang yang ingin mencelakai kita. -_-_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Bicara apa kau? Aku seharian ini mencari tempat-tempat kemungkinan Shinpachi berada._

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahaha. Aku juga sudah meminta Mutsu untuk membuat daftar nama-nama musuh bisnisku._

 **Hijikata** **Toushiro**

 _Untuk saat ini aku bisa pastikan bahwa tak ada orang lain yang mengakses cctv dan pintu otomatis di apartemen itu._

 _Aku sudah mengecek data cctv selama dua tahun sejak kepergian istri komandan._

 _Tak ada apapun. Dia menghapus jejaknya dengan sangat sempurna._

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Bekerja seharian dan tak menghasilkan apapun?_

 _Kau memang tak berguna Hijikata-konoyaro._

 **Hijikata** **Toushiro**

 _Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tak jenuh mengecek data satu per satu?_

 _Daripada kau, apa yang kau kerjakan seharian ini? Bermain game?_

 _Kau menjaga Kagura tapi tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini, kan?_

 _Harusnya kau melakukan penyelidikan juga, bodoh. Ngomong-ngomong,_

 _kalian tadi pagi membicarakan game?_

 _Karena aku hanya butuh empat jam untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku,_

 _jadi di waktu luang aku gunakan untuk bermain game._

 _Apa di antara kalian ada yang bermain game Mobile L—_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Moba kok analog_

 **Hijikata** **Toushiro**

 _Moba kok satu jalur. Emangnya drag apa?_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Apa masalahmu, hah?_

 **Hijikata** **Toushiro**

 _Kau juga, apa masalahmu?_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar hanya gara-gara game._

 _Kalian seperti kids jaman now saja. Kalau kalian ribut hanya gara-gara ini, aku bakal sleding kepala kalian loh. Ahahahaha._

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Kau sama saja main game seharian, Hijikata sialan. -_-_

 **Takasugi** **Shinsuke**

 _Kalian ribut sekali._

 _Kalian benar-benar tak ada kerjaan, ya?_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Kau sedang PMS, ya, Takasugi? Ahahaha._

 **Takasugi** **Shinsuke**

 _Akan kubunuh kau. -_-_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahahaha. Kau benar-benar sedang PMS._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Kau jangan seperti itu, Sakamoto. Takasugi sedang kesal, tau._

 _Ayahnya menjodohkan dia dengan pewaris pabrik gula. xD_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Wah. Dia pasti gadis yang 'manis'. Ahahahaha._

 **Takasugi** **Shnsuke**

 _Diam. Darimana kau tau, brengsek? Dasar stalker. -_-_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Detektif! Bukan stalker! Itu ada di headline berita hari ini, aku membacanya di web. Haha._

 **Takasugi** **Shinsuke**

 _Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi aku harus mencari alasan baru untuk menolak perjodohan. -_-_

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Bukahkah kau tinggal bilang jujur saja pada ayahmu kalau kau sebenarnya penyuka sesama jenis?_

 **Takasugi** **Shinsuke**

 _KUBUNUH KAU! Aku benar-benar akan ke tempatmu sekarang juga dan membunuhmu!_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Kintoki hanya bercanda, Takasugi. Jangan marah begitu. Ahahaha._

Takasugi Shinsuke meninggalkan chatroom _._

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Oi oi oi. Polisi, tolong pergi ke rumah Tn. Sakata Gintoki malam ini juga._

 _Sepertinya akan ada percobaan pembunuhan disana. Ahahaha._

 **Hijikata** **Toushiro**

 _Merepotkan. Aku akan ke pemakamanmu besok, Tn. Sakata Gintoki._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Apa-apaan kau. Kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan Takasugi? -_-_

 **Kagura**

 _Hahahahaha. Kalian semua sangat akrab ya. Punya teman memang menyenangkan._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Teman akrab? Apa kami terlihat seperti itu?_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Mungkin kami bisa akrab karena sama-sama tak punya pasangan, Kagura-chan. Ahahaha._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Bukankah kau sudah punya Mutsu?_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Aku ini pria normal, Kintoki. Jadi aku tak bisa dengan Mutsu. Ahahaha._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Mutsu kan perempuan. -_-_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Eh? Dia perempuan? Kupikir selama ini dia laki-laki._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Dasar bodoh. -_-_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Ahahahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah Hijikata-san juga cukup keren?_

 _Kenapa kau juga belum punya pasangan?_

 **Sakata Gintoki**

 _Kau tak tau? Dia juga seorang gay._

 _Aku melihatnya mencium poster B'z saat di pesta pernikahan Otae dan Komandan Gorila. Ak_ _u ada fotonya._

 _*Mengirim gambar*_

 _Sepertinya akan seru jika aku memajang foto nista Hijikata ini di web milik kepolisian._

 _Tapi aku masih heran kenapa ada poster B'z di pesta pernikahan?  
_

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Itu karena Otae-chan penggemar B'z, Kintoki. Dan dia waktu itu tak bisa mengundang mereka karena B'z sedang ada world tour. Ahahaha._

 **Hijikata Toushiro**

 _SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT GAY? W_ _AKTU ITU AKU TAK SADAR KARENA SEDANG MABUK_ _!_

 _AKU AKAN PERGI KE TEMPATMU DETIK INI JUGA,_

 _JIKA KAU TAK MENGHAPUS FOTO ITU, KUBUNUH KAU!_

Hijikata Toushiro meninggalkan chatroom.

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Hei, danna._

 _Saat di pesta pernikahan komandan, bukankah kau berdansa dengan Hijikata-san?_

 _Aku bahkan punya fotonya._

 _*Mengirim foto*_

 _Aku sempat berfikir kalian punya hubungan spesial._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Hei! Hapus foto itu! Waktu itu aku dan dia sedang mabuk. Kami tidak sadar._

 _Aku akan pergi ke apartemen dan menghajarmu jika kau tak menghapusnya._

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Kau tak akan sempat menghajarku,_

 _karena sebentar lagi ada dua orang yang menghadangmu, danna._

 **Sakata** **Gintoki**

 _Oi oi oi. Polisi macam apa kalian?_

 _Harusnya kalian melindungi warga biasa sepertiku!_

 **Kagura**

 _Hahaha. Aku benar-benar tertawa. Kalian semua lucu sekali._

"Hahahahahahaha." Kagura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di atas kasur. Sebenarnya percakapan ini hampir saja membuat insting _fujo_ Kagura kembali terbangun setelah sekian lama Kagura menidurkan paksa instingnya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya, ya?" Ucap Sougo yang masih duduk di depan komputer, namun ia menghadap ke arah Kagura.

"Kalian sangat lucu. Hahaha."

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malah. Tidurlah. Begadang hanya akan membuatmu botak."

"Hei, kau terdengar seperti ayahku saja. Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang tak tidur sama sekali?"

"Aku melatih tubuhku. Jadi bukan hanya tubuhku yang kuat, tapi rambutku juga."

"Apa-apaan itu. Hahaha."

"Kau tertawa lagi."

Masih dengan tawanya, Kagura merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Apa kau tak apa seperti itu terus? Sebaiknya kau juga tidur. Aku yakin malam ini juga tak akan ada apa-apa."

"Tidak ada yang menjamin itu, China. Lagi pula kau akan tidur dimana jika aku juga tidur? Tentunya aku akan tidur di kasur dan kau harus minggir."

"Cih. Kau tetap saja menyebalkan." Kagura memunggungi Sougo, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mulai mengantuk. Dan tertidur.

Sougo kembali berkutat dengan proposal skripsi milik Kagura. Ia berniat akan menyelesaikannya malam ini juga, atau mungkin sampai pagi nanti?

 **Sakamoto** **Tatsuma**

 _Kenapa mendadak sepi? Ahaha._

 **Okita** **Sougo**

 _Kagura sudah tidur. Dan sepertinya danna sedang dikeroyok dua orang._

 **Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 _Kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur. Selamat malam Sougo-kun. Ahaha._

Sakamoto Tatsuma meninggalkan chatroom.

* * *

Sementara itu di kota sebelah. Di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan rumah-rumah kardus. Di salah satu rumah itu ada seorang pria paruh baya dengan jenggot di wajahnya sedang menatap merana laptop di depannya. Pria itu memakai kacamata hitam meski sudah malam dan keadaan sekitar sedang gelap gulita.

"Ahhh.. Kenapa tiap jam segini listrik mati? Lagi-lagi Black Swordman tidak bisa tampil! Padahal aku hanya bisa keren di _game_ saja. Ahhhhh.. Sial sial sial!"

Usut punya usut, dia adalah mantan PNS yang sekarang menjadi gelandangan, inisial namanya M alias HT.

Bersambung—

Dengan gaje.

* * *

Maafkan author yang setahun baru update. /sungkem satu-satu/

Author udah nggak main MM sih jadi yah mungkin chapter ini jadi kurang gimanaaaa gitu /ditampol

Pokoknya makasih banget buat yang fave, follow, yg ngereview, pokoknya makasih. Maaf juga nggak bisa sebut satu-satu.

Tapi dari hati yang terdalam beneran makasih :')

Saya sibuk bikin skripsi yang tak kunjung jadi. Hiks :(

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin juga ngaret, karena saya belom bisa nafas lega kalo ini skripsi belom kelar juga. Hiks :( (2)

Karena lagi banyak pikiran fic-nya jadi gak lucu. Hiks (3)

Apa pula itu di atas parodi gamenya campur aduk nggak nyambung. Hiks (4)

Saya lagi bokek juga. Hiks (5)

Jomblo. Hiks (6)

Wkwkwkw. Udah ah.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^-^

Mau review lagi?


End file.
